dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Xeno Trunks
|manga debut = "Dispatch! Time Patrol" |anime debut = |Race = 1/2 Human-type Earthling-1/2 Saiyan |Gender = Male |Height = 170 cm (5'7") |Weight = 60 kg (132 lbs) |Date of birth = Age 766Dragon Ball: Super Exciting Guide, 2009 |Date of death = Age 767 |Address = |Occupation = Martial Artist Time Patroller |Allegiance = Time Patrol |FamConnect = Xeno King Vegeta (paternal grandfather) Xeno Vegeta (father) |Counterparts = Trunks Future Trunks Future Trunks (Cell's timeline) Future Trunks (Unknown timeline) }} Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission is an incarnation of Future Trunks from a world separate to the main timeline who is a member of the Time Patrol. Appearance Trunks dons clothing inspired by various military uniforms from World War I and II. Trunks wears a World War-esque black trench coat with a fur-lined collar and an olive green sweater underneath, olive green pants with lighter-colored bandages around his shins and brown colored laced boots which. Additionally, Trunks also carries a new sword, while wearing these clothes. Trunks: Xeno retains his original lavender hair color. After training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, Xeno Trunks' hair grows longer and he keeps it in a ponytail. Personality Xeno Trunks' personality is the same as that of his main counterparts. Biography Background Xeno Trunks went through a near identical life to Future Trunks - albeit he traveled back in time to the world the Xeno incarnations of the Dragon Team inhabited. He notably lived through the Android Saga exactly as his counterpart did."Dispatch! Time Patrol" ''Dragon Ball Heroes'' Dark Demon Realm Saga In the manga, shortly after his death at the conclusion of the Cell Games, Future Trunks was revived by the Dragon Balls and headed back to his future, where he restored peace by destroying the evil Future Androids, and then Future Cell three years later. However, soon after, Future Trunks found himself in the Time Nest. Startled, he soon received another surprise as Chronoa appeared and attacked him, he managed to evade her and she explained that his usage of a Time Machine was against the law. After explaining that Towa and Mira were causing trouble, the Supreme Kai of Time decides that Future Trunks can serve as a member of the Time Patrol, and gifts him with his "Trunks: Xeno" clothes. Chronoa and Trunks: Xeno head to confront Towa and Mira in their hideout, but Mira quickly attacks with an energy blast, terrifying the Kai. Trunks: Xeno manages to deflect it with his sword, however Mira sends the Masked Saiyan to combat him, finding himself overwhelmed in his base form by the Masked Saiyan, Trunks: Xeno ascends to Super Saiyan and is able to fight on even grounds with him, eventually managing to land a blow that cracks his mask. Mira is enraged by this and transforms into Super Mira, however before Mira can overwhelm Trunks: Xeno, he is hit with an energy wave from behind by the Masked Saiyan, whose mask crumbles - revealing his identity as Bardock. Trunks: Xeno teams up with Bardock to fight Super Mira, and are able to fight on even grounds with him and eventually overwhelm him. However Towa teleports herself and Mira away before the battle can conclude. After a brief conversation with Bardock, Trunks: Xeno heads back to the Time Nest. Chronoa explains the Demon Realm to Trunks: Xeno, when Demigra unexpectedly appears. After a brief conversation, Trunks: Xeno prepares to fight after Demigra notices Tokitoki. Demigra then abruptly leaves. Trunks: Xeno wants to gave after him, but Chronoa says that it would be too much for him, and summons the strongest warrior from Trunks: Xeno's memories - Goku: Xeno - to aid him for a limited time. Dark Empire Saga ;Demon God Towa Saga Discovering that the Battle of Namek's time has been corrupted, Trunks: Xeno travels back to that time with Goku: Xeno to fix the issue. Finding that Frieza: Xeno has been empowered by the One-Star Dark Dragon Ball, the two aid Super Saiyan Goku (Namek) and when Frieza: Xeno is distracted by their combined Kamehameha. Trunks: Xeno cuts him in half in the same manner as Frieza: Xeno's Death Saucer did in the proper time. When Demon God Towa shows up to take the Dark Dragon Ball, Trunks: Xeno attacks with a Kamehameha, Mira gets in the way of the attack and is vaporized, allowing Towa to escape with the Dark Dragon Ball. ;Cell-X Saga Soon after the ordeal with Demon God Towa, Chronoa detects two changes in history. Because of this Chronoa decides to split up, Goku: Xeno and Chronoa will go together while Trunks: Xeno teams up with a new recruit, Vegeta: Xeno. They then head off to the altered history, turning out to be taking place in the Cell Games, with most of the Dragon Team defeated with a newly emerged Cell: Xeno fused with a Dark Dragon Ball. Vegeta: Xeno soon springs into action, defeating Cell: Xeno and blowing most of his body off with a Final Flash. However, before he finishes him off, Demon God Gravy arrives and knocks Vegeta: Xeno out. Trunks: Xeno tries to battle Gravy but is sent back as well. Having no other option, Trunks: Xeno fuses with the unconscious Vegeta: Xeno into Vegeks: Xeno. However, this fusion was unsuccessful against Gravy, Putine and later Cell-X and ultimately defused. But before Gravy could deal the final blow, Chronoa teleports them to her location in order to help against Majin Buu: Xeno and the Dark Empire Forces. ;Dark Demon God Buu Saga When Trunks: Xeno and Vegeta: Xeno were transported via Chronoa's magic to her location. Trunks: Xeno immediately saves Goku: Xeno from a newly transformed Demon God Buu: Xeno. He then transforms into Super Saiyan and holds him off until Goku: Xeno and Vegeta: Xeno fuse into Vegito: Xeno. ;Advent of Mechikabura Saga During the fight between Demon God Buu: Xeno and Vegito: Xeno, a mysterious individual suddenly arrives and interferes with the fight, saving Buu: Xeno. Before any of the Time Patrol could react, Demon God Buu: Xeno used this time to escape. Back at the Sacred World of the Kai, the individual appears once more. Trunks: Xeno attempts to attack the demon but is stopped by Chronoa, to question him. The demon says that he means no harm, and warns them that Hell is becoming more and more agitated. ;Janemba: Xeno Saga Though disagreeing at first, the Time Patrol agree to help Chamel by sending Goku: Xeno and Vegeta: Xeno. Chronoa then transfers all of their injuries onto herself and rests, with Trunks: Xeno guarding her while Chamel, Goku: Xeno, and Vegeta: Xeno, leave to travel to Hell. ;Super Namekian Saga Trunks: Xeno and Gohan: Xeno travel to another change in history, meeting Towa, Salsa, and a Dark Dragon Ball merged Slug: Xeno. Towa forcefully evolves Slug: Xeno into his Dark Evolution, a Super Giant-Form. Immediately being overwhelmed by Slug: Xeno's might, Gohan: Xeno and Trunks: Xeno use the fusion dance to fuse into Gohanks: Xeno. However, in their fused form they are unable to do any damage to Slug: Xeno due to his overwhelming size. ;Mechikabura Revival Saga Trunks: Xeno appears with the rest of the Time Patrol in the Demon Realm just as Mechikabura is summoning Dark Shenron in order to regain his youth. Mechikabura's subordinates, Gravy, Putine, Towa, Salsa, Mira, Dabura: Xeno show up in order to hold off the Time Patrol to buy time for the Dragon to restore their masters power. As the battles between the Time Breakers and Time Patrol unfolds, Trunks: Xeno heads off along with Chronoa as back up and transforms into a Super Saiyan 3 to dispose of the enemy forces. However, he is struck by Dark Shenron's tail and soon after they are all transported back to the Time Nest except for Chronoa. Dark King Mechikabura Saga ;Descent of the Demon Gods Saga In the manga, Xeno Goku and the other members of the Time Patrol are thanked for their work in preserving the timelines by Old Kai when Trunks notices another disturbance. The Time Patrol head to Age 790 where they witness Gogeta fighting against Omega Shenron. Soon after arriving, their present timeline counterparts, friends and family under a form of mind control attack them. Trunks ends up fighting against his counterpart self until he notices Towa along with her brother Dabura nearby and demands to know how they got free and whether Chronoa is alright of which he is assured that she is. When Demigra, Chamel and Robelu show up, Trunks asks Chamel if he is really sided with Demigra and he is told to just draw his own conclusions from observation. Trunks wonders what Demigra's motives are and if he plans to to unseat Chronoa's position, though Demigra simply expresses that it is convenient to make use of them. Eventually everyone is frozen in place and Trunks recalls such an ability just as he see's a mind controlled Chronoa hovering up them. In the end, he along with everyone else is teleported away to Demigra's lair. Power ;Manga In the Dark Demon Realm Mission manga, during the Dark Demon Realm Saga Super Saiyan Future Trunks is shown to be around as strong as he was when he destroyed Future Imperfect Cell, and by working alongside the Masked Saiyan is able to overwhelm Super Mira, though it is said that he would stand no chance against Demon God Demigra. He soon after trains for half a year with Goku: Xeno, and upon encountering Mira again in the Dark Empire Saga, base Trunks: Xeno is able to wipe out base Mira with a Kamehameha. As a Super Saiyan, he is able to hold his own against Demon God Buu: Xeno. Abilities |-|Techniques= *'Flight' – The ability to fly using ki. *'[[Ki Blast|''Ki Blast]]' – The most basic form of energy wave. *'''Ki'' Sense' – An ability that allows the user to sense ''ki and power levels. *'Inexperienced Power Up' - Used against Cell. *'Heat Dome Attack' - Used to kill the Cell of his timeline. *'Full Charge Burning Attack' - The most powerful version of the Burning Attack. Used by Super Saiyan 3 Trunks: Xeno in Dragon Ball Heroes. * – A more powerful version of the Burning Slash used by Super Saiyan 3 Xeno Trunks as of SDBH4. He slashes his opponent more times than with the normal Burning Slash, and he fires a more powerful energy blast. *'Fusion Dance' - A short series of poses that are performed by two characters of equal power levels and roughly equal size. To correctly perform the Fusion, the fusees must strike the poses in a perfectly symmetrical image of one another. The result of a correctly performed Fusion Dance is a superior being whose power is multiplied several-fold over that of the individual fusees. |-|Forms and transformations= ;Super Saiyan Like his counterpart, Xeno Trunks is able to transform into a Super Saiyan and does so to battle against various enemies such as Mira and Xeno Kid Buu. ;Power Stressed In the past, Xeno Trunks utilized the Power Stressed Super Saiyan forms whilst battling Cell. ;Super Saiyan 2 At some point in Dragon Ball Heroes, Trunks: Xeno was able to achieve Super Saiyan 2. ;Super Saiyan 3 Xeno Trunks is capable of becoming a Super Saiyan 3. As seen in the fourth trailer for Super Dragon Ball Heroes (SDBH4), when Xeno Trunks goes Super Saiyan 3, he has the two thin bangs from his teen and adolescent versions, but the bangs are a little bit longer. In the manga version of the Dark Empire Saga, Future Trunks uses Super Saiyan 3 in the final battle to take down a horde of Demon Realm Soldiers and Shinigami Soldiers to clear a path for Chronoa. Future Trunks is only capable of using this state for 10 seconds.Super Dragon Ball Heroes: Dark Demon Realm Mission! chapter 10, Everything will be solved in Hell!! ;Super Saiyan God Near the end of the Dark King Mechikabura Saga, Chronoa suggests that the Saiyan members of the Time Patrol perform the Super Saiyan God ritual so one of Xeno Trunks can become a Super Saiyan God. ;Great Saiyaman 3 |-|Fusions= ;Xeno Gotenks In Dragon Ball Heroes, when Xeno Trunks performs the Fusion Dance with Xeno Goten they form Xeno Gotenks - who is identical in appearance to adult Gotenks, although he retains some clothes from the fusees, like the black pants and Xeno Trunks's gloves. He also possesses Future Trunks' sword, giving him a different style in combat from his counterpart. ;Xeno Vegeks In the first mission of Super Dragon Ball Heroes, in order to combat Demon God Towa, Xeno Trunks uses Chronoa's Potara earrings to fuse with Xeno Vegeta, resulting in the creation of Xeno Vegeks. His battle armor resembles Vegeta's, and his hair becomes a combination of Trunks' and Vegeta's, with black and purple coloring. ;Xeno Gohanks In Super Dragon Ball Heroes, Xeno Trunks can fuse with Xeno Gohan through the Fusion Dance, creating Xeno Gohanks. He looks similar to Future Gohanks, though with longer bangs due to Xeno Trunks having long hair at the time, as well as slightly different clothes. Xeno Gohanks was introduced in SDBH6. |-|Equipment= *'Future Trunks' sword' - Xeno Trunks' primary weapon. It is the future timeline's Brave Sword according to some sources. **'Key Sword' - Robelu altered Xeno Trunks' sword into the Key Sword - which is used to keep the Hell Gates open. *'Potara' - Xeno Trunks has been given a pair of Chronoa more than once in order to fuse with Xeno Vegeta and Xeno Gohan. Video Game Appearances *''Dragon Ball Heroes'' *''Dragon Ball Heroes: Ultimate Mission X'' Voice Actors *Japanese: Takeshi Kusao Battles ;Super Dragon Ball Heroes ;Manga *Xeno Trunks (Base/Super Saiyan) vs. Xeno Bardock (Masked Saiyan) *Xeno Trunks (Super Saiyan) and Xeno Bardock vs. Mira *Xeno Trunks, Goku (Super Saiyan), and Xeno Goku vs. Xeno Frieza (Final Form/100% Full Power) *Xeno Trunks vs. Towa and Mira *Xeno Trunks (Base/Super Saiyan) vs. Xeno Majin Buu (Dark Demon God) *Xeno Trunks and Xeno Gohan vs. Xeno Lord Slug (Great Namekian/Dark Giant) *Xeno Trunks (Super Saiyan 3) vs. Demon Realm Soldiers *Xeno Trunks vs. Dark Shenron List of characters killed by Xeno Trunks *Mira - Destroyed by Xeno Trunks in Age 762 in the manga version of the Dark Empire Saga. Gallery References Site Navigation it:Trunks (Xeno) es:Trunks Xeno fr:Trunks (Xeno) pt-br:Trunks Xeno Category:Males Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters Category:Saiyans Category:Time Patrol Category:Earthlings Category:Martial Artists Category:DBH Characters Category:Swordsmen Category:Deities Category:Superheroes